


Art in Seasonal Weather

by Axelfar



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, M/M, Magical Realism, Teacher-Student Relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-30
Packaged: 2018-03-08 08:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3203120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Axelfar/pseuds/Axelfar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack is a student at the Lunanoff School for the Gifted. He likes his professors and his friends, but he can't seem to keep his eyes off of one professor in particular. To bad that professor hates his guts. Fortunately for Jack, Professor Bunnymund happens to teach a class that has caught Jack's interest. This should be an interesting semester for the both of them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Selective Elective: How to Choose the Perfect Course

Jack sighed as he looked over the course booklet for the next semester. He hated how there were so few electives to choose from. The booklet itself only had 5 pages of actual course listings, the rest was padded with the school’s code of conduct, general information, rules, and so on. He knew the school wasn’t to blame for the lack of variety, though. The Lunanoff School for the Gifted had a very small alumni count, due to its strict requirements. Only the Gifted, beings with special powers, could attend.

“So, what are you picking for an elective?” he asked his friend sitting next to him in the cafeteria.

“I think I’ll take ‘Giving Life to the Inanimate’. Having my snow come to life could be useful.” Jack thought over about what she said. She did have a point about it being a useful skill, since Jack could already do it on a small scale. “You should take it with me.”

“I dunno. We already have all our winter classes together, and this class doesn’t sound like fun.” Jack finished drinking the last of his water, placing it back on his finished lunch tray.

“Jack, not every class is going to be as fun as Winter Aesthetics was,” his friend told him.

“Well, Elsa,” he countered “I don’t want another dull class like Proper Magical Use and Application.”

“It was only dull because they basically told you not to be irresponsible.” Jack rolled his eyes at that.

“No, it was dull because they said I couldn’t have any fun with my power. No surprise snow days? No mass snowball fights? No freezing people’s tongues to poles?” Jack flipped over to the next page in his booklet. “They could have just handed me a paper saying ‘No Fun Allowed Ever’ and saved me a semester of time.”

Elsa gave a sigh, putting her own booklet down and turning her attention to Jack. “Well then what course do you want to take? It still has to tie in with your winter studies.”

“Yeah, I know,” he replied. “It’s a shame this school can’t offer any normal electives like ice skating or music appreciation.” He browsed over the small list, not really seeing anything interesting. Just as he was about the turn the page, however, something caught his eye. Under the General Seasons section, there was a listing for an art class.

“I know I would love a Suomi language class. Dansk is close enough to the other Scandinavian languages I can get by without much trouble, but Suomi is just so different.” Elsa noticed that her friend wasn’t really paying attention to her. “Jack?”

“What? Oh, sorry. I think I found my elective for next semester.” He handed her his booklet with big smile on his face. Warily Elsa took it and looked at the listing.

“Let’s see… ‘Art in Seasonal Weather’ taught by… Professor Bunnymund?! Jack, are you crazy?!” she asked. “He hates you! Besides, you can't even take this class. It's for spring and autumn students only.”

“No it’s not,” Jack told her. “Keep reading.”

Elsa gave an exasperated sigh. “This course expands on concepts learned in an aesthetics season class and focuses on the artistic aspect of all seasons and how they work in tandem. Students will use their seasonal abilities to create beautiful landscapes, scenery, arrangements, designs, etc. Prerequisites: 202 season class, season aesthetics class, Color Theory 102 (Spring & Autumn Students only), Applied Meteorology (Summer & Winter Students only).”

“I’ve already taken Winter 202, Winter Aesthetics, and Applied Meteorology, so I’m golden.”  
Elsa shook her head. “Professor Bunnymund will never let you into his class, even if you meet the prerequisites.”  
Jack’s smile grew wider, if that was even possible. “Oh, but that’s the best part. He won’t know I’m in the class until a week beforehand. By then it will be too late to kick me out.”

“What makes you so sure of that?” Elsa asked.

“I’ve been sent to the office enough times to know how they do things in there. Katherine’s the one who does the schedules for the school. She’s the one who decides if I’ll get my elective or not. I just need to convince her not to reject my first choice for an elective and I’m in.

“Okay,” Elsa said, following along so far, “but why do you even want to take a class taught by Professor Bunnymund?”

“Because it sounds like fun,” he said, not mentioning his other major reason for picking the course.

“I fail to see how that would be any fun at all.”

“I get to harass cottontail on a daily basis and get to learn some cool art in the process. It’s a win win,” he explained.

Elsa still seemed unconvinced by Jack’s plan. She tossed his booklet back at him. “Well pick something as a backup just in case. If Professor Bunnymund catches wind of this, I’m sure he’d get Katherine to place you into another ethics class.” Jack shivered at the thought of that.

***

Jack was in his History of Winter class when he was summoned to the front office. Delighted to get out of that snore fest, he quickly gathered his things and dashed out the hall. He had a feeling this was about the elective he picked two weeks ago, since he was told to report to Katherine’s office. Coincidentally, he would be passing by one of Bunnymund’s classes in order to get there. When he reached room 702 he couldn’t help but take a peek through the glass window in the door. Bunny was wearing a striped green dress shirt with brown suspenders holding up his equally brown dress pants. He was at the whiteboard, marker in hand and writing in his exquisite handwriting. It was something about taking into account soil composition when using magic on plants, but Jack didn’t really care. He was too busy looking over every bit of Bunny’s body. His tail peeking out from the back of his pants was such a tease, daring Jack to touch it. A giant rabbit shouldn’t be that sexy. Bunny turned from the board and faced his class, but he must have caught sight of Jack in the process because he moved his gaze to the door. Jack stared at those green-spectacled eyes for a split second before tearing himself away and quickly walk-running down the hall.

Entering the front office, he swiftly made his way over to Katherine’s office. She was at her desk on the computer. “Hey Kat,” he said nonchalantly as he sat down in one of the two chairs in front of her desk.

“Jackson,” she greeted back formally, not really looking up from her computer. “I suppose you know why I called you in here.”

“You wanted to rescue me from the boredom that is a history class.”

Katherine finished what she was working on and turned her full attention to Jack. “Art in Seasonal Weather? Really?”

Jack just gave a shrug. “What can I say? I like art.”

“You do know Bunnymund would never allow it.”

Jack waved her off. “Fluffy butt doesn’t have to know.”

“Fluffy butt teaches the class.”

“Well I want to learn. Isn’t it his job to teach me?”

“Technically, yes, but he’ll have a fit over it. Are you sure there isn’t another elective you’d like to take?” Katherine leafed through some of the papers on her desk. “Your friend Elsa is taking Giving Life to the Inanimate. That sounds like fun.”

Jack shook his head. “I already know how to do that.” To prove his point, he held open his hands and created a rabbit out of snow. It was still for a moment before it started to slowly move, as if it was waking up. It hopped from Jack's hands and onto Katherine's desk. It picked up a paper with its mouth and started nibbling on it.

“You would learn to animate more complex things than rabbits.” Katherine took the paper from the snow rabbit. It huffed in annoyance and just started nibbling on another one.

“I want this class. I really loved Winter Aesthetics. It was so much fun and it showed there was more to winter than just ice and cold. I want to make winter look beautiful." By this point Jack had stood up from his seat. "I want to show the world that winter’s not the bad season they make it out to be!”

The room went quiet after that, the only sound was that of the snow rabbit moving papers around. Jack awkwardly sat back down as Katherine contemplated Jack’s words. She went back to her computer, looking something up.

“You’d be the only winter student in the class.”

“I’m fine with that,” Jack told her. It meant he would get more one-on-one time with Bunny. "I mean, I'm not the first winter student to take the class, right?"

“I don't believe so." Jack heard her type away at her keyboard. “The last time a winter student took that class was five years ago. She switched classes a week later. Do you still want to go through with this?”

Jack eagerly nodded his head. “I’m sure.”

Katherine rubbed her temples. “Aster is going to give me hell for this come January, but I’ll add you to his class.”

Jack jumped up from his seat with joy. “Thank you, Kat! You’re the best!” He then proceeded to give her a big hug.

“Just promise me you’ll be on your best behavior. If you two do nothing but fight, I _will_ pull you from that class.”

Jack held up his hands defensively. “Hey, I try my best to get along with him. He needs to learn to let things go. It was an accident and I said I was sorry like a million times now.”

“He is rather stubborn. Maybe spending a semester with you will do him some good.”

“My thoughts exactly.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Proper Magical Use and Application** \- Basically an ethics class about how the Gifted should use their powers. This is a required course for every student at the school.
> 
> **Winter 202** \- Second year, second semester class covering intermediate winter control. Required for all winter students.
> 
> **Winter Aesthetics** \- A course that teaches how to make winter look nice.
> 
> **Applied Meteorology** \- A course that teaches students how to manipulate air currents, air pressure, and temperature to alter the weather.
> 
> **Color Theory 102** \- First year, second semester class that covers the use of color and color combinations in nature.
> 
> **History of Winter** \- Class that covers the history of the winter Gifted and their contributions to the world.


	2. Anger Management: How to Use Your Indoor Voice

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter just to capture Aster's reaction to Jack being in his class

Aster quietly sipped his cup of hot tea in his office while looking over the information for the new semester. It was a week before classes resumed and the staff was busy getting ready. Aster was making lesson plans for all his classes. Normally a professor would have a free period or two, but Aster was a workaholic and had a full schedule. Finishing up his plans for Spring 402, he started work on Art in Seasonal Weather. This course was always taught differently depending on the makeup of the class. He riffled through his papers to find the class list. Once he found it, he went through it but then stopped stone cold. One particular name stood out above all the others: Jackson Overland.

Katherine swore she heard her name being shouted from the other side of the building. Soon after, an incredibly upset E. Aster Bunnymund burst into her office.

“WHY. IS. HE. ON. HERE.”

“Good morning to you, too, Aster,” Katherine replied coolly.

“WHY IS HE ON HERE!!?” he shouted out louder.

“Indoor voice, Aster.”

“Why is he on here,” he asked for a third time, albeit with restrained anger.

“He wanted to take the class,” Katherine told him, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

“AND YOU LET HIM!?” She didn’t appreciate that he went back to shouting. The things she did for Jack.

“Yes, he seems serious about the course. Maybe if you gave him a chance you’d see that too.”

“A chance? A CHANCE!? He’s a bloody winter student! What could I possibly teach a winter student about art?”

“Teach him ice sculpting! Frost patterns! Anything! He’s actually interested in this course despite you teaching it, so DO YOUR DAMN JOB AND TEACH HIM THE BEAUTY OF WINTER!”

“THERE IS NO BEAUTY IN WINTER!”

“YES THERE IS! JACK KNOWS THERE IS AND YOU WOULD KNOW IT TOO IF YOU TOOK THE TIME TO LOOK FOR IT!”

“ENOUGH!” came a third voice. Aster and Katherine turned to face the school principle.

“Lunanoff!” they both said in unison.

“This is the faculty office, not the debate club. I expect better from you two.”

Aster’s ears dipped as he mumbled a sorry. Katherine bowed her head and gave her apologies.

“Now then, from your previous outbursts, I gather that Aster has a student on his roster he does not wish to teach.” Bunny gave a nod. “Your job as a professor at this school is to teach any student that is willing to learn. You will teach Jack like you would teach any other student in your class. Is that understood?” Bunny frowned but nodded. “Katherine, next time be sure to give advance warning should a similar situation arise.”

“I will.”

“Now, everyone get back to work. There’s only a week before the new semester starts. Lots to do.” It was then that Aster and Katherine noticed they had gotten more than Lunanoff’s attention with their shouting match. The entire front office was staring at them. Katherine felt her cheeks flush red with embarrassment and quickly went into her office and shut her door. Aster grudgingly made his way back to his office. Not only would he have to play nice with Jack for an entire semester, he would have to teach him, too. The lesson plan has always catered to spring and autumn students; this would throw a wrench into it. Going over the class roster completely, he saw there were ten spring students, two for summer, seven for autumn, and Jack was the lone winter student.

A malicious grin graced Aster’s face. Fine, he had to teach Jack, but no one said he had to teach him anything easy. The last winter student didn’t last a week. He would make sure Jack didn’t last three days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next chapter is when Bunny and Jack actually start interacting with each other. Class is about to begin.


End file.
